


Together. Forever.

by q00zan



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon Related, Ending D (HEARTBEAT), Eve is a frisky feast, F/F, Fluff, Horror, Mind Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00zan/pseuds/q00zan
Summary: Klein's mind was tampered with by Yorshk. A predator was born. She hunts for her conjurer.A descriptive take on the Ending D in the game HEARTBEAT. Some things, therefore, are different from the original.





	Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! PLEASE NOTE THAT:  
> \- This fanfic is a take on Ending D of HEARTBEAT, therefore may be a spoiler if you haven't seen it.  
> \- It's not an exact re-telling of the original ending.  
> \- It contains graphic depictions of violence and character death, descriptions disturbing events such as violence, mind break/control.  
> Reader discretion is advised.  
> Thank you very much for reading and feel free to comment.  
> This particular fic is unlikely to get any sort of continuation.

_ It’s not death I fear, but what comes next. _

 

Her mind’s liberation was the reason. Her fear was the fuel that powered the body - blood mixed with rage within it, circulating, guided by a bizarre heartbeat. The body that was primed to kill. The vessel for a tortured soul, now so sincere in its wishes. Finally, after ages of suppression and denial, it took the wheel and held it in a grip which could only be weakened in death.

She strolled past everything. Nothing mattered. All was left behind - the trees, the ponds, the tall grass, the shady bushes, the rocky paths - all did not matter to her. A coward no more, determined to lead, not to follow. She thought. The world feared her - just at her sight it ran away, tail tucked, limbs shaking, mind troubled - but not as troubled as her was. The feral mogwai felt it like none other, skittering, burrowing, leaping out of the way of the now unstoppable apex predator.

Soon, the grassy path ended - the lone wild retreat near the Den capital will remain marked with the scent of anger and killing intent for long, quite long. It will still be there even after it’s all over. Soon.

Hands shoved in pockets of an enormous fur coat, so long its end dragged along the road, sweeping up the dust, leaving a trail behind. The fur grew on the collar in large bushes, almost covering her face from the sides. It gave the needed warmth for the soul so cold, so lost and abandoned.

The mogwai watched, silent, trembling. They were emotional. Like the ferals, the “civilized” felt it just as much, despite their restrained minds ordering them to beware. Some of them were afraid - so much that their bodies felt colder, the cores within freezing to save themselves from the predator’s attention. A defensive mechanism. An instinct, a respectful gesture when they’re in presence of a far more powerful entity.

The others were in awe. Motionless, yet their hearts burned in high flames, their eyes watered, almost spilling tears of joy. They admired her. The charm was something she had always had, yet it became even more impactful. Now it was overbearing, piercing, invasive. They could either hide and pray, or comply and rejoice at the sight.

 

Nothing was forbidden. It wasn’t about the job anymore, it was about her, and her only. What was the point in waiting for something, when she could take it? Pry it from someone’s hands - dead or alive? Fear that makes you hide makes you a coward. Fear that makes you go forward makes you a hero. Today, retreat was not an option.

She stood in the middle of the road, thinking, or trying to. She could not. She was now a machine, working off the burning disdain for everything around her that wasn’t… that one girl.

Her neck made a sound as she turned to face the castle in the distance. She moved her arms, her legs, again and again, rolled her shoulders, as her bones crackled, her body adjusting to the new perfected form. It expressed everything within her, it was a sensation, an experience. Her body felt great. Her arms, her legs, her fingers, the claws - all felt so, so 

intoxicating. But the head hurt - it was agonizing to try and think about anything but her goal. It was time to go.

The citizens gathered behind her and watched silently as the beast made its way towards the castle. None could oppose her.

 

Efficiency. She didn’t care for the worries of a common living being anymore. Comfort was meaningless. Style was pretentious. Posture was fake. Feelings were false. Instincts were fa too primitive. She walked straight into the castle gates, pushing them open with her own body, ramming her face into them. It did not matter. What mattered was getting to her destination, and she could sure feel it - she sensed it way before, right after she had been awakened. No door was locked for her, no path was forbidden.

Her ears stood up at attention, listening in for any little sound.

 

“Hmm? Pausing again, Eve? What’s the matter now?” spoke up a familiar voice somewhere in the distance. That filthy dragon. That traitor raised to kill its own kind. That fool. The disgrace. So posh, so full of herself. It wasn’t hard at all to recognize a voice as annoying as this one. Despite being so far away, it pierced her attentive ears.

The gnashing of teeth.

“Just you wait, miserable dragon. Your confidence will be your end,” she thought, strolling down the carpet path in the castle halls. No one was here. It was her playground, now.

“I can feel… I think Klein might be…”

Klein’s cold, frozen heart jumped. It was her. Eve. It was Eve, there, she was right - the girl was there. And the dragon was near. She had to save her. She had to protect her.

“Don’t worry, Eve, I’m… I’ll be there soon. I’ll gut that dragon… I’ll make sure it suffers. If it touches you. If it does anything, anything- Anything!”

She stopped, fists clenched, teeth grinding, eyes rolling from side to side as she bent in half, looking at the ground, trying to contain her excitement and anger mixed together.

“I will murder.”

There was no time to waste. Klein walked down the halls, determined to finish it all once and for all. Listening in. Preparing for battle - although she knew, it was going to be easy. Now there was nothing in the world that could oppose her will. A mere dragon meant nothing. It was Eve who needed help. She was precious: a gem, a treasure, a lone flower growing in the dry lands worth protecting. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

“I feel that too!” Klein heard the dragon, Kon, speak up once again.

“That and the agonizing pain will be the last things you will feel,” the predator hissed through her teeth, moving faster now towards her destination, provoked.

 

Eve and Kon were there, in the hall, on their final quest to bring peace to both the realm shared by humans and mogwai. They were not prepared for what was coming. The determination to help everyone outweighed the need to help one of their own first - and that was Klein. Left behind. Left alone. They didn’t have to look for her anymore, because she was approaching, the aura around her so vile it almost made their minds go blank. The accumulated hatred, fear and pain within her were strong than any goodwill, heroism or hope. Why hope when you can just make things happen?

Klein and Eve’s eyes met. Eyes full of tears, reflecting the confused and the frightened soul. Eyes full of rage, desire and determination, shining bright - those were Klein’s, and the fire within them could only be extinguished in death. They met. They knew what was about to happen. But, unlike Eve, Klein had no hope, she knew that she was the one to weave the fiber of the reality now. No one was above her. No one. No. One.

They were saying something, but Klein didn’t listen. She couldn’t listen anymore. What mattered was the task - protect Eve. She had to announce it, though, it was lawful to do so. It was reasonable. In her world, any atrocity she was about to commit was excused. When someone promises to do “anything” for someone, how far would they go? Klein had no limits, she was a coward no more.

“Dragons will try to kill… Eve. Won’t let you… touch her!”

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing, furball?” Kon asked, stepping just a bit aside. Her confidence couldn’t keep her in place in the presence of something as ruthless as unhinged as Klein was then.

Every word the dragon spoke was like pouring gasoline into a massive fire. It could not be stopped. It could only be avoided. The foolish dragon, however, chose to stand her ground. It was her last mistake.

“Stay away from Eve, you monster!” the beast yelled, drawing her sword. This was no time for rapiers, no place for rules, no battle for respect. It was to kill or be killed. Klein lived to prolong Eve’s life and preserve it.

Just moments later, Klein stepped forward, slicing through Kon in a quick, sharp manner. She turned her head around to see the dragon hold onto the wound that carved through half of her torso on the side, leaking blood, staining her clothes and the floor below. The weakened dragon was muttering something to herself, talking to someone who wasn’t there. It was revenge - for Eve, for putting her in danger. It was revenge - for being raised a traitor. Or was it? This way or another, Kon was dangerous. She had to be put down. Now, holding onto her own guts, she was lying on the floor, bleeding out, a fading witness to what was about to happen.

Blood was flowing down the blade, slid off its edge and dripped down onto the royal crimson royal castle carpets. It hurt. It hurt Eve to see it happen, but it hurt Kon the most - her pride, her legacy, her achievements - none of it mattered. In the end, she was just a body, a mortal, an animal, a mogwai disguising herself as human, but nothing too special. Her charm mattered not in the presence of a raging, unstoppable force in the form of none other than Klein Gremory herself, on a warpath to claim and protect what was rightfully hers - the conjurer, Eve.

Dragons are the enemy. Dragons are jealous, envious of your connection to Eve. Dragons are weak, compared to you. Dragons are vile, cunning, they are not to be trusted. After all, it was a dragon’s fault you ended up like that. A miserable being, commanded, scraping by, trying to remain sane. Now you are free. It’s time to assert your dominance and your will over the things happening around you. No more. No. More.

 

“You hurt Kon!” Eve exclaimed, stumbling backwards, away from the scene. The blood flowing out of the wounded dragon’s body, gathered in a small pool, was almost reaching her soles. It was horrifying. It felt weird. She’d never seen this before. Eve was weak, therefore she cried, at any sight she didn’t comprehend. Her eyes were watering, tears running down her cheeks. Everyone was her friend. But Klein was about to become more than just a friend to her, very soon.

Yes, Klein hurt Kon. And she would hurt Kon even more if the foolish dragon decided to get up. Eve stared at Klein, and the void in the unhinged cat sith’s eyes stared back at her. The sight of her beloved conjurer split Klein’s mind in half, or, perhaps, allowed something within it to fight back. Poor Eve saw her dearest Klein, now so enormous, almost awfully bloated, speak to her in a voice unbearably miserable:

“Eve! Eve, h-help… please. It h-hurts so much!”

Klein was shaking. Shaking so violently that even her jaw began swinging up and down, rattling with every hit, as something within her took the reins once again. Through her clattering teeth she spoke, and Eve could barely understand her anymore:

“I have to protect… as Eve’s Mogwai. She said… dragons will hurt Eve. Dragons will take Eve away from me…” she growled.

And then she screamed in pain, taking a step back. Almost hissing, she finished the thought:

“Just… like last time”.

 

The blade rested well in her palm. She swung it once in the air, taking a stance, pointing the sharp end at Eve. She slouched, extending her arm even further, the sword seemed like part of her now. Her back bent upwards behind her head, all body trembling in a mechanical, unsettling way, as if forced by something. It was frightening, and Eve thought she could even see the hair on Klein’s large coat stand up. Whoever that was in front of her, it didn’t look like the Klein Gremory she knew. But who was Klein Gremory, anyway? Before that time at the Harbei Grotto, Eve had seen nothing of Klein.

“Comply or regret it,” Klein Gremory growled in simply the most horrifying voice Eve had ever heard before. And she had fought countless mogwai at that point, she had even seen tortured spirits in the Harbei hospital, guarded by failed medical machines, but seeing her friend like that, hearing her speak that way…

She let out a disgusting roar, probably trying to say something more, but couldn’t make it in any way possible to comprehend. Klein swung her sword, overhead, it was falling down onto Eve mercilessly. The skilled battle conjurer, however, managed to stop the blow with her staff, barely holding back against the unchained power of the cat sith. Yet, all was futile. Klein’s eyes, the darkness within them encircled with a flickering, stuttering green trail, were darting, dashing, sliding all around, seeing everything. She simply lift her leg up and kicked forward, smashing her heel into Eve’s stomach and knocking her back onto the floor.

It hurt. It felt unfair and, even worse, deadly - she was alone, no one could help her.

Poor Eve was trying to get up and prepare for the next strikes, but Klein was faster - already coming towards her to finish the job… yet Mott, Eve’s little Xothian companion, flew up and stood in between the vile predator and the weakened conjurer. It was protesting, in its own language, probably begging Klein to stop. She listened, for a little while, before raising her other hand - large in size - and swatting the poor creature out of the way. Mott flew across the hall and landed somewhere, knocked out for good - the attacker had no time to mess around with something so insignificant.

Klein had her eyes on the real prize - Eve herself. The conjurer, desperate, prepared for another strike, raising her hands up, gripping the staff tightly. Her opponent wasted no time, however, and struck her hands specifically, disarming Eve, hurting her even worse - perhaps cutting off a finger or two, making blood run down the arms. She was screaming, she was crying, again, as usual - and it hurt Klein too, but this was the price to pay for not obeying, for being so stubborn.

“Klein! It hurts! Stop! It hu-u-u-urts!” she begged, crawling backwards away from the enraged cat sith. But the terrifying predator simply followed her, and then set the sole of her heavy boot on top of Eve’s chest, pressing onto it, keeping her down in place.

“Stay where you are,” Klein hissed angrily, bringing her sword up above her head, getting ready to strike. It was at that moment Nyx Ronove, the Reaper, showed up out of thin air right in front of Gremory, arms outstretched. Yet another attempt at defending Eve, done by yet another insignificant opponent - that’s how Klein viewed it. To her, Nyx, of course, was a bit stronger than an alien child from before.

“I knew it! I knew y-you’d turn on us! I n-never trusted you f-from the start!” the Reaper yelled at her long lost comrade.

Klein froze, then lowered her weapon slowly, trembling - but not as disgusting as before. Her eyes twitched and her whole face twisted in a miserable frown. Regret? Sadness?

“I hurt Eve… oh, no, I hurt… I didn’t want to hurt… Eve… Please, help her! I’m so sorry...” she muttered, seemingly suffering from what she had done, while taking several steps back away.

Nyx squinted her eyes and turned her back to Klein, trying to help Eve up. She was talking to the conjurer, in a soothing, hopeful manner. She didn’t know, however, that there was no hope anymore.

Klein wrapped one of her arms around Nyx’s neck, holding tightly, and the other one forced the blade in and through the Reaper’s body. Its edge, covered in wisp’s odd blood, was sticking out of her stomach now. Nyx grabbed onto it, desperate to push it - she didn’t know where, she just couldn’t stand the pain.

“You’re weak. And stupid. **She** would have died if I had left her with you that day. You know that, don’t you? Bleed out and think of her,” Klein whispered into Nyx’s ear, her speech so fast, so piercing and evil.

“You… monster…”

Klein let go and the dying Reaper fell to the floor, hitting it hard, the loud sound echoing through the halls. Eve had to see another friend get slain by someone far more powerful. Her eyes met with Nyx’s, and she saw the fading wisp try and reach out to the conjurer with her hand, for the last time. Her last thoughts were of love and regret.

 

All froze in place as they felt a familiar presence in the room. The kunekune, general Yorshk Voso, was slowly growing out of the floor, her body gradually arranging itself from the trembling white strings. And there she was, in glory, because she had won. And she intended to push it all to the limit. And maybe break it. Like she broke Klein Gremory.

She held her hands folded behind her back as she looked around the scene, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, this worked better than I thought. Congratulations, Gremory. What a glorious day. For me,” the general said, walking around, looking down at the defeated mogwai lying on the floor, “You’ve got them all… what a weight off my shoulders! This feels amazing. You know? I wish I had thought of this sooner… oh my, and the true heir herself. And she’s dying, too. My, the queen’s a fool. Now I just have to wait…”

Eve was lying on the floor just below Klein, powerless, too frightened to cry, too hurt to run. Everything was lost. To make things worse - she saw the sirens bring in Rex, probably captured earlier. Thankfully, she seemed to be unconscious, unable to witness the cruelty of Klein’s acts.

“You promised. Verrine will not touch Eve. Correct?” Gremory asked, looking at the general.

“She’s all yours, Gremory. When your dog does a good job, you should reward it, right?” Voso replied, jokingly. Klein, in her current state, was no dog - she was a monster, a true beast, perhaps even capable of taking down the sirens and their commander as well, but…unfortunately, while she was lead to believe she was free, she clearly was not.

“Be as thorough… with her… as you’d like. Make sure nothing’s left of her for that pitiful hag Verrine to maul herself. Ho-ho-ho…” Voso said in the end.

 

“Yes. Yes!” Klein replied loudly, excited, as she grabbed Eve by the sides with her two large claws, slowly looming over her conjurer, “I will make sure… she’ll have nothing!”

Fearing for her life, or whatever was left of the broken hopes she had, Eve tried to wriggle out of Klein’s grip.

“No, no! Klein, stop! Klein, stop!” she pleaded, as she felt the claws burrow deep into her sides, ripping through clothes, digging through skin, piercing through. Awful trails of warm blood made their way down her body from the wounds, staining all around. Klein’s ridiculously powerful claws were cutting her, but crushing as well.

“It hurts… it hurts so much…” Eve said, almost whispering, her voice weakened so much, fear paralyzing her whole body. Her dearest friend would hurt her like that - who could have known?

The cat sith’s terrifying frame seemed as if it had grown even larger, slowly rising above the conjurer on the ground, the enormous fur coat only covering the worst of the sight form everyone around… but it couldn’t hide the blood spilling underneath, and the horrible, gut-wrenching noises rising up in the air.

 

The siren guards that were picking up the bodies of the wounded - or dead, at this point - were scared too. This wasn’t catching a runaway brat like Rex, what was happening next to them seemed bizarre, disgusting, even unholy. As they dragged the gone Nyx and Kon away, general Yorshk stopped them, placing her hands on top of their heads, pressing her fingers onto them, making them turn and face what was happening with Gremory and Eve.

“Watch carefully, and don’t you dare run away,” Voso advised her troops quietly, smiling just as she always did. Perhaps, it was a test. Maybe just a prank she wanted to pull on the guards, to make them witness something so violent. All they could do is stand still and behold.

Behold, as the now reformed cat sith Klein Gremory, more powerful than she had ever been, slowly took over her beloved Eve. For quite a while, their eyes were connected, even chained to each other, staring deep. Then, it was time for the feast.

 

“I loved you, Eve. It is an honor… to serve… and be served with… you.”

Her jaw dropped low, mouth gaping, opening a terrifying sight of an endless void within, encircled with arrays of sharp teeth, primed to rip and tear. Eve, running out of all strength, managed to rest her palm on Klein’s cheek, carelessly misplacing her thumb on one of the sharp fangs, cutting so easily. She smiled, so weak, probably getting visions of anything but what was really happening. Perhaps, a happier Klein, at some joyful time ago.

And the lovestruck and broken beast did the thing it had been longing to do ever since her awakening. First she bit her conjurer’s soft, gentle hand that was caressing her cheek. As her teeth sank into the flesh, crushing bones within, they got stained with the conjurer’s blood for the first time. The taste of blood is peculiar, familiar to many, but the feeling of someone else’s blood was a whole new experience. Eve tasted like home. Eve tasted like love. Her fingers, severed from the hand, fit so well in Klein’s mouth, just like a snack. She chewed and swallowed them to the last bit, even grinding the weak little bones to dust. Meanwhile…

Eve was shaking. It hurt so much she was going to lose her mind. Her vision was already fading and mixed in with weird, unreal dreams. She didn’t see the monstrosity that Klein had become. She saw Klein, the one who revealed herself so suddenly when meeting Nyx face to face. The unforgettable, beautiful face of her loyal, and trustworthy companion. She stared at Klein, and she stared back at her. Full of love. Yet for some reason, it hurt, it hurt so, so much. She couldn’t say anything. She was only capable of feeling, feeling whatever was happening to her. But Klein - Klein felt like home. The sight of her felt like love.

 

But Klein did not just stop there. She had a once in a lifetime opportunity, the chance to feast on her own conjurer, to become truly one with her. To consume Eve did not just mean the mere satisfying of her hunger. It meant reconnecting with Eve, saving her from this world, keeping her within and living together forever. And so, she bit. Again and a gain, tasting every part of her dearest eve. She ripped out chunks of her arms, her sides and her torso, devouring one bit after another, an unstoppable machine of the most wicked, most vile destruction ever seen in this world - that is what she had become. Blood was everywhere. It stained her beloved Eve’s face, her beautiful body - now almost torn apart, it spilled all over the floor, the large fur coat, the violent claws, the hungering fangs. Crimson mush. A messy feast.

Just as the guards nearby, forced by the general to watch something so awful, thought that it couldn’t get worse, Klein began to cry - while still eating Eve bit by bit. Tears flowed down from her large eyes down her cheeks and dripped on her ugly bloodied mouth, the body of the fading conjurer below, mixing in with red blood. It tasted so right. It tasted too good. It made her cry. Just as much as her sins did. In a way, she was punished, and she received this punishment properly, without holding back. She was being turned into something not worth any redemption.

It was a miracle Eve was still alive, experiencing a fever-woven, pointless and foolish dream of a better world. The magic within the cat sith, now without a limited, flowed through and passed onto Eve, sustaining her for as long as the hungering horror above her desired. It couldn’t be seen what was happening exactly, but it seemed as if Klein slowly and surely devoured most of her beloved conjurer’s body from bottom towards the top, the pool of blood below them growing wider and wider. The girl was trembling, muttering something quietly, moaning and groaning, sometimes screaming in pain - but barely audible. She was that weak now. Soon enough, Gremory reached the conjurer’s face..

Oh, she was still beautiful, just as always. Klein looked into Eve’s eyes, lovestruck, destroyed, on the edge. The eyes were… empty. Time was running out. Prolonging this would only defeat the point of this crime against… everything.

“One… at last! We will… stay together… forever! Eve! E-e-eve!” Klein roared in a voice not human, nor mogwai, full of despair and regret, happiness and hope, disbelief and hate. It was simply the worst thing one could witness. Not just the poor guards, but Yorshk herself felt the cat sith’s power grow so much it clouded their vision for the while, enveloping everything around her in a thick dark fog.

 

**Cr-r-r-r-rack.**

 

Eve’s body was now fully covered by Klein, as something terrible happened underneath. It sounded like bones breaking once again. Limbs moving, meat being torn apart, the insides thrown all around. The broken monster was devouring the most important parts of the person she admired - the heart and the brain, feasting on them with great pleasure, but even with greater hope. Eve, as she seen and known in this world, was no more. It was just the soul that remained… and its final journey was to be decided. As Klein chewed on the remains of a treasure so precious no one else deserved to have it.

 

Purr… purr. Eve felt something heavy on top of her. But of course, it was her lovely cat sith companion. Klein - a cute small friend, black and white, dressed in a funny green poncho with an adorable golden bell around her neck. She was, however, quite dangerous in battle, and would do anything to keep her conjurer safe. Eve felt as if Klein was a bit lazy at times and not as excited as she was for adventure. But now she understood how hard it must have been for Klein to know where all of this would lead, all along…

She hugged her. Tightly. Klein was warm. Soon enough, it felt way different - Gremory was in her human form, so handsome and charming, lying next to Eve. She couldn’t help but blush. Run a hand through her hair. Another to rub her shoulder. Touch her neck. It felt barely real, but it was as real as it could get. Trembling and nervous, Eve reached in for a kiss, and did. She was proud of herself, but Klein was still sleeping. Did that count? It did not matter. Not anymore. The world around her was crumbling and she felt weaker now, distant from her loved one. The walls got twisted, like someone making ripples in water with a finger. So violent, so vicious and unfair. She wanted to stay, but it felt as if she was flying, flying somewhere far away.

Her soul was about to leave and take its rightful place in the cycle… however, it was interrupted as strings of sharp, dark matter tangled around her limbs, pulling on, dragging her back. At first, Eve was about to scream for help, but… it felt much better. Lighter. More familiar than flying away into the unknown.

She was denied entry to the circle of life and death by her beloved Klein. Eve was then once and for all contained within Klein’s core, the soul snatched away it could not resist an interference so intense. Consumed, never to be reborn. Never to suffer through life in this world again. Only secluded within the core of the person closest to her. Klein Gremory. Eve was adorable, cute, lovely, and would remain so forever, for as long as the beast created by the Den’s general lived. On the outside, it was an atrocity. Inside, though, perhaps, it was a resolve better than final death and separation, and further life in the world soon to be conquered and brought back under the full Mogwai rule?

Who knew.

 

Blood was everywhere. One of the guards couldn’t take it anymore and even cried at the sight, so horrified. Yorshk herself was disturbed by it, yet not displeased or frightened. She sighed, with great relief, once it was all over. Klein, now painted dark red with blood, stood up in her full height, and just the wet mess remained beneath her feet. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

“Very well… Gremory. We’ll still have use for you. When the time comes… for the coup. Oh, what’s that?” the general said, then taken aback by surprise. She saw a mirror lying on the floor, where Eve once was, “What a surprise…”

 

Deep within the core, the girl lived on. Unsure of where she was, she was still happy to meet her beloved companion. They’d spend days, weeks talking to each other, watching the sacred flame of Klein’s core burn with now immeasurable power. They would be together, forever, remembered in their purest form.


End file.
